I just can't cry no more
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: Kairi runs away from her abusive boyfriend Riku, She runs finally and Riku vows to find her and kill her, will She get away? RNR KairixOC AND what do Miley and Jake have to do with this? Jiley also!
1. The truth about him

_I DO NO OWN ANYTHING EXPECT KYLER!_

_Chapter 1 **The truth about him**_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_As I awoke, I went down stairs put on my jersey dress and went outside and headed for school, today was the last day and I was happy! No one ever paid any attention to me. I was 'the girl that keeps everything to herself' If I could let it out I would, I can't because **HE** would kill me, that boy is Riku. He is head of the basketball team. I saw him walking towards me. People were around so I was happy._

"_Hey baby" Riku said hugging me_

"_Hey Riku" I replied_

"_So I think we'll catch up with you guys later" Sora said walking away_

"_I'd like it if we walk with them" Kyler said_

"_Yeah that'd me great don't you think Riku?" I asked, Lucky Kyler was the one to introduce me to Riku, and I hate him for it, but at the same time I love him._

"_Your so going to get hurt" Riku whispered into her ear as he kissed me to play it off._

_Kyler P.O.V._

_Kairi does not look so well, she almost moved away when he kissed her on her forehead._

"_I'll sit in the back," I said, I wanted to sit in between Kairi and Riku; I think he is hurting her, I'm not going to ask her about it because that's not my place._

"_Okay well I'm getting in the front" Riku replied_

"_I'm getting in the back to" Kairi said quickly, so Sora was in the driver seat and Riku was in the passengers side and Kairi and I sat in the back. I pulled out my phone because it said I got an text message. It was from Kairi_

'_Thanks for saying that and text me back I have my phone on vibrate' it said_

_I nodded my head, and then I wrote, why you say that? She wrote back, Riku is acting weird lately and I want him to be around you guys._

_I looked at her she had a dark mark on her arm, she saw me looked at it and covered it up._

"_Kairi what happened right there?" I asked_

"_Oh I fell when me and Riku were playing" She said with a chuckle_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_That was close if would have said it he would have killed me whew. He looked at me and smiled "Yeah we play a lot don't we Kairi?"_

"_Yep and I love every minute of it" I said putting on a fake smile_

"_Aw you guys are really meant for each other" Sora said_

"_Not what I think" Kyler mumbled_

_I text him back, Kyler you won't say anything to Riku will you? He text me back no I won't. He abuses me and if you say something he will kill me I wrote him_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I saw what she wrote, we made it to the school and then Kairi and Riku started to walk in a different direction than usual then I got an text on my phone, He is going to do it again. So I followed them he took her to the basketball court and threw her onto the floor, only the captain and I had the key to the gym so no one could get in._

"_Dirty Slut!" He yelled while hitting her_

"_Riku stop please!" She yelled in pain, I could not watch so I went in a tackled Riku_

"_Riku how could you?" I said "Kairi take my keys and run to my car sit there and wait!"_

_She got up and ran towards the door, and then into the car._

"_You punk hitting on Kairi like that" I said hitting him_

"_None of your business" He said knocked me off of him "Try to run away with Kairi and I'll kill you and the slut"_

"_Kairi's not a slut you're the slut" I said running towards the door, Kairi was in the car bleeding away._

"_Kairi you okay?" I asked her_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_As Kyler came out of the doors I started to open the door and got in the passengers side he ran and got in and started the car up, Riku was following right behind him he had a gun and lucky Kyler drove off just in time_

"_Yeah I'm just fine" I replied_


	2. The run

_Chapter 2 the run_

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_I'm just fine" She said_

_As I waited in the car, I was crying and hurt all over I saw Kyler run out , I rushed to unlock the door, I was tired of Riku and his abusive ways. Kyler got in and then drove off. "Kyler are you okay?" I asked, he looked bad, I felt so guilty, it was my fault that Kyler looks like this "I'M SORRY KYLER!"_

"_No don't be it's not your fault I choose to follow you and get myself into this!" He said wiping the blood from his nose._

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Sorry for yelling, we have to go to my house and get Kayla, and 2000 dollars and then we leave" I told her, I planed to leave and go to Ohio we are in New York so we have to leave_

"_Okay what will we tell our parents?" Kairi asked_

"_We'll say we are going on a trip" I replied_

"_Why do we have to get Kayla then?" She asked_

"_Riku said he will kill her if we ever fought, that is how close we were" I said_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I looked down and my leg and I had a giant black mark on me, "Um Kyler can we go to my house?" He looked at me and then it was an awkward quietness in the car_

"_What do you need?" He asked_

"_Some more outfits" She said_

"_Ok"_

_So then we made it to Kyler's house and got Kayla, some money and a couple of things food._

"_KYLER WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yelled Kayla_

"_Kayla calm down" I told her_

"_Kairi what happened to your leg and Kyler your face?" Kayla said looking at Kyler, he turned his face so she did not see anymore._

"_Yeah Kyler tell Kay-La what happened" Riku said_

"_Kairi and Kayla get in the car now" Kyler told us_

"_But"_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_I SAID GET IN!" I yelled_

"_Oh Kayla time to die" He said pulling out a knife_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I pushed Kayla into the car and Kairi locked the door. "Try to get her now"_

"_Looks like I am killing 3 people today" Riku said running at me with the knife, I hit him and the knife fell out of this hand, I put my foot on his hand "Give up Riku?" I asked_

"_Yes just let me go" Riku said, I got off of him and started to walk to the car and then ouch!_

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_KYLER NO!" Yelled Kairi, he stabbed him and lucky Kyler ran and got in the car and we left as soon as we did not see Riku we stopped and Kayla bandaged Kyler all up from his whole chest._

"_Kyler you okay?" I asked_

"_Ka…Kairi WHY ARE YOU DRIVING!" Kyler yelled_

"_You were sleep so I took over" I said_

"_Have you ever drived?" Kyler asked_

"_Yep in school passed the test with an A" Kairi said_

"_Did you go to your house?" I asked her_

"_Yeah I got a bundle of outfits" I said_

"_And cute ones" Added Kayla_

"_We need to pull over and stop at a hotel" Kyler said "With us in this hot red car he'll find us soon"_

"_Yeah that's true, so we are going to an hotel where the parking lot is in the back" Kayla said_

"_Yeah lets go to this one" I said_

_Then they checked in and went to the room, it was three beds two TV's in one room and the other in the other room_

"_Well Kairi you take the middle bed and I will take the one by the door and Kayla you get the one by the window." Kyler told us_

"_Okay"_

_Kairi's nightmare _

_I'm at Riku's house! NO!_

"_Hello Slut you're awake now you can see Kyler and Kayla get killed" He said slapping me towards the direction that they were at_

"_Kairi I love yo- Kyler was dead and then he killed Kayla_

_End of Nightmare_

"_Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" Yelled Kyler I awoke and saw him and I looked over and it was Kayla sound asleep_

"_Kairi do you want me to sleep with you?" Kyler asked_

"_Yes please" I said FINALLY THE MAN OF MY DREAMS IS IN MY BED WITH ME, he wrapped his arm around me and I laid on his chest, I felt actually safe for once, not in the bed with Riku pushing me off no covers or nothing._

"_Thank you Kyler" Kairi said_

"_For what?" He asked_

"_Keeping me save" I replied_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I kissed her on her forehead "We are in this together, goodnight my love"_

"_Goodnight" She said as he laid on me she was sleep in two minutes then I feel asleep._

_Morning_

_As I awoke I still felt Kairi still laying on me, so I laid there and kissed her again and whispered in her ear "Wake up Kairi" She looked up at me and smiled, Kayla was in the other room watching cartoons she is only 12 anyway._

"_Hey Kayla" I said as I walked into the room Kairi was still under me._

"_You guys are dating?" Kayla asked_

"_Yeah we are" Kairi said, I looked down at her "Well we are 17"_

"_Yeah we are we can keep Kayla then" Kairi spoke_

"_Yep sure can" I said smiling "Well I'm about to hit the shower, then we will leave"_

"_Okay"_

_Few minutes later_

_We leave and went to go get more food then went back to the hotel and ate._

"_Kyler you can cook" Kairi said_

"_Yeah I guess" I said_

"_Kairi, will you and Kyler get married?" Kayla asked_

_We both spit out our drink "Maybe" We both said_

"_Aw that's so sweet" Kayla said_

_Then it was a knock at the door and it was Riku again._

_"Hide you two!" Kyler whispered so they then went into another room, I put an wig that I bought and then I answered the door with a fake voice, lucky I was good with making different voices._

_"Hello may I help you?" I asked_

_"Yes did you see a tall man with black hair and an two girls?" He asked_

_"No this room was clean and fresh like it is now" I said_

_"Okay well thank you sir" Riku said walking away_

_"Your welcome" I said closing the door. "That was close" Kairi said_

_"Yeah let's leave when he leaves" Kayla said_

"_Okay well now we will go to Ohio" I said_

_"Ok" Kairi and Kayla said_

_We then left_


	3. To love do us part and also death!

Chapters 3 To love do us part and also death! 

_Kyler P.O.V._

_As we left for Ohio, Kairi was in the crying Kayla was sleep because we have been crying for hours and her MP3 player died._

"_Kairi what's wrong?" I said putting my arm around her._

"_He'll find us and kill you two, I don't want that" She answered_

"_No like I told you before, we are in this together there is no way I'm leaving you so you die" I said "If you die, I'll kill myself"_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I was shocked! Kyler was really saying that! Usually he would joke about that to Namine- wait he is still dating Namine!_

"_I know what your thinking, I broke up with her yesterday before all this happened" Kyler told me._

"_Oh great!" I said_

"_Shh! You'll wake up Kayla!" Kyler whispered_

"_Sorry" I replied, then I looked at my phone and saw Riku calling._

"_Kyler it's its Riku" I told him_

_He grabbed the phone and ignored the call, we were by Vetol (Revol!) and stopped and changed the number Kayla was still sleep_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_I can't take my eyes off of her" I told Kairi_

"_Why she is sleep" She said holding on to me_

"_I know but Riku is still out there and I'm scared for her" I said then that's when I saw Riku's car._

"_Ma'am your phone number has changed have a nice day" She said_

"_Hurry!" I yelled heading to the car_

_I ran in the car started it up and Kairi got in then we drove off and left._

"_Kyler do you want me to drive?" Kairi asked, "You have been up all night you need to rest"_

_  
"No I can't I'm the only one who knows the way" I said_

"_C'mon well lets stop at a hotel again and Kayla needs a bed" Kairi said _

"_Okay so you want to go to the Destiny Inn?" I asked her_

"_Yeah I heard that they give out free rooms after 9 o clock!" Kairi yelled_

"_Okay well lets go," I said turning into the driveway._

"_Hello welcome to Destiny Inn would you like a room the cost is 25.00 a person" The lady said_

"_I have 25.00" Kairi said, "You pay for you and Kayla"_

"_What are your names?" She asked_

"_Kairi and Kyler Northern" I said "This is our daughter, Kayla"_

"_Oh she looks tired I put you in room 312" She said, she gave us the key and then we went upstairs Kayla awoke as we put her in bed. "We are staying her tonight goodnight Kayla," I said_

"_Goodnight Kyler" She said rolling over towards the wall_

_I locked the doors and the windows, then went to the bed Kairi was asleep so I went to the bed and Kairi was laying there._

"_Kyler" She said_

"_Huh?" I asked_

"_Do you think we have to run like this all the time?" Kairi asked_

_I looked at her a tear came down her eye, "No we won't have anymore"_

"_Kyler I love you and will you always save me?" She asked_

"_Of course" I said kissing her forehead, "Goodnight Kairi"_

"_Goodnight Kyler"_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I awoke by the sunlight and some yelling, it was Kayla_

"_Kayla what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Kyler is gone! He is going to fight Riku!" Yelled Kayla_

_I ran outside and I still saw his car, so he couldn't have gotten far. So I ran after him._

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"_Hello" I said_

"_Kairi were are you?" Kyler asked_

"_Outside" I replied_

"_Get all the stuff and Kayla and get to the car, by the time I get back you should be in the car ready" Kyler told me_

"_Okay" I said running back to the hotel, I got Kayla and the bags then I came outside and saw Riku_

"_What do you want from us?" I said_

"_Your life you slut and Kayla I don't want to kill you anymore" Riku said "I'm going to abuse you like I did that Slut"_

"_NO YOU WON'T!" Kyler yelled as he punched Riku and started to beat him up. "GET IN THE CAR!"_

"_Kayla c'mon" Kairi said as they ran towards the car._

_So we ran towards the car and got in then I watched Kyler and Riku fight and fight, then Riku pulled out a gun, Kyler got up and me and Kayla ducked down_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Riku I'm not worth it and Kairi and Kayla are not either!" I yelled_

"_I DON'T CARE!!!! YOU WILL TELL THE POLICE AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO GO TO JAIL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Riku bellowed_

"_So this is what this is about? I shoot you to then we'll both be dead" I said pulling out a gun_

"_KYLER!" Yelled Kairi as she got out of the car, I turned and shoot Riku, he fell and then, Kairi and I ran towards the car._

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_Kyler" I cried onto his shirt._

"_Its going to be okay, from now on, I am your protector" Kyler said, he had a black hoodie on so I could not see his face._

"_Kyler let me see your face," I said trying to pull off the hood._

"_No please don't just get me to an hospital" Kyler replied_

"_If you are my protector, I must see you at all times, right?" I asked_

"_Yeah but" Kyler said pulling off his hood "Riku got me a couple times before I called you"_

_His face was bloody his nose was bleeding and so was his lip. "Oh my god, Kyler"_

"_I know lets just get to an hospital and not because of my face" He said, he pulled off his hoodie and he had a gunshot wound on the side of his chest. "Kairi please hurry"_

_Kayla P.O.V._

_As I looked at my brother wound I started to cry, then I thought he was dead because he fell asleep when got to the hospital we carried him to the door and then he awoke and they got him to the ER quickly. The nurse came out she looked happy "He is going to be okay, I just need someone like a wife to sign him out, she said then she pulled out an ring and it was Kairi's birthstone color._

"_Did Kyler give you this?" I asked_

"_Yeah he also said that a young lady named Kayla was looking for her necklace also" She said IT WAS THE NECKLACE THAT I BORTHERED HIM ABOUT FOR 5 YEARS! I started to cry and then he walked out._

"_So are you going to sign it Kairi?" He asked with a smile_

"_Yes I will" She said_

_I put the necklace on it matched my eyes they were blue it had a heart shaped blue diamond and on the inside it had a picture of me and him, it also had my song play, "Betcha can't do it like me"_

"_I smiled and ran over to hug him Kairi signed him out and we left_

_Back at the parking lot_

"_DAMN they go away again, I'll find them again" Riku whispered_

_2 months later………_

"_Make a wish Kayla!" Yelled Kairi_

"_I wish Riku would die" I said, then I blew out the candles, then we left from the house. Yeah Kairi became a R&B singer and Kyler became an rapper, me I was on T.V._

"_So what have you been up to these months you three famous people?" Riku asked_

"_Damn I thought you were dead!" Yelled Kayla_

"_Don't say anything, we have to go run again" Kyler said running to fight Riku_

_Kairi and I got in the car and then Kyler stabbed Riku and then we drove off._

"_They just won't learn will they?" Riku said getting up "This vest is wonderful! Don't you think Sora?"_

"_Yes I do" Sora replied_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Malibu_

"_JAKE THAT IS MINE!" Miley yelled_

"_Sorry gosh!" Yelled Jake_

"_Well I thought about what happened between me and Oliver and I'm still hurt inside" Miley said_

"_Oh really want some more?!" He said_

"_Jake!" Miley yelled_

"_Run to the car we are going!" He said punching Oliver he fell and then Jake ran with Miley then they got in the blue car and drove off the went to an hotel and saw Kairi, Kyler and Kayla_

"_Kyler" Whispered Jake_

"_Jake" Kyler whispered back_

"_Miley?" Kairi asked_

"_Kairi?" Asked Miley_

"_Are all of you in one room?" Asked the lady_

"_Yes" Kyler and Jake said_

"_Oh my god! Kyler, Jake, Miley, Kairi and Kayla" The lady said_

"_Yep that's us" We all said_

_Then she gave us an room and then everyone talked about why they are here._

"_Riku has been following us for 3 months" Said Kairi_

"_Well so is Oliver" Said Jake_

"_He abused me" Kairi and Miley said at the same time_

"_WHAT!" Kyler and Jake yelled_

"_You two already knew" They said_

"_NOT ABOUT YOU MILEY"_

"_NOT ABOUT YOU KAIRI!"_

_Then Riku, and Sora met up with Oliver_

"_What are you doing out here so late?" Riku asked_

"_About to kill someone" Oliver said "You can't tell but its Miley and Jake"_

"_I'm about to kill Kairi, Kyler and Kayla" Riku and Sora said_

"_Ok let's work together then" Sora said_

"_Deal" Oliver said_

_Hotel_

"_So you guys are married?" Kairi asked_

"_Yep" Jake and Miley said_

"_Mr. And Ms. Ryan"_

"_Mr. And Ms. Northern"_


	4. I can't put you threw this and you came?

Chapter 4 Just can't have you go threw this and you came for me? 

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I awoke to a shock, it was the same dream I had two nights ago. I turned over and saw Kyler, Miley and Jake._

"_I'm sorry Kyler I just can't but you threw this" I whispered, so I wrote a note and left it on the table_

_Dear Kyler, Miley, Jake and Kayla_

_I'm sorry I have to leave but I don't want Riku to kill you all so I am going away Kyler I will always remember you and Kayla you to. Miley and Jake, I hope you have fun being together. So now please don't follow me, I have to leave_

_Love you all, Kairi_

_So to then I left_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I awoke to find no Kairi lying next to me. So then I got up and saw Miley and Jake and Kayla was crying._

"_What's the matter Kayla?" I said "Read the note" Miley said_

_I picked it up and read it and then I left out I ran about 3 miles and I could not find her. So I called Jake's cell "Jake c'mon we are going to find Kairi"_

_Jake P.O.V._

_As I walked out of the hotel I forgot that my hood was not on so I had to rush out and then my phone was ringing it was Kairi._

"_Kairi where are you?" I asked_

"_I'm heading to Riku's house" She said_

"_WHY?" I yelled_

"_Because I don't want you guys to get hurt" She said "Don't come looking for me"_

"_We are and we will" I said hanging up the phone_

"_Kyler Kairi is heading to Riku's house," I told him hopping inside the car_

"_Let's hurry then," Kyler said speeding away_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_As I finally got off the bus I saw Riku and Sora! With another boy_

"_Go ahead" I said_

"_Glad your not fighting it" Riku said_

_So we went into the alleyway and he started to beat me and so did Sora and the boy. I was crying and hurt_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_Kairi you'll be okay, and then I looked to the side and saw Kairi's ring_

"_KAIRI!" I yelled I put on my hoodie and ran out Jake followed, they were so focused on Kairi they did not even see us_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I feel like I am about to die then I saw two other men Kyler and Jake, what were they doing here?_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I kept on hitting Riku to the wall and then he fell and I kept kicking him, Sora bagged back and started to run and Oliver was getting beat by Jake._

"_Now what RIKU!" I yelled kicking him_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_Kyler really does care for me I should have never ran away, why did I do this!_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Now you leave Kairi and Miley alone you two" Jake and I said "GOT IT!?" _

"_Yeah" Oliver said_

"_Okay" Riku said_

_So we left and went back to the hotel_

"_When I'm dead" Riku laughed_

_So we got back into the hotel and Kairi was hurt and as soon as we got into the room she blacked out._

"_KAIRI!" I yelled shaking her_

"_No" Miley said_

"_This can't happen" Kayla said hugging Miley_

"_KAIRI YOU CAN'T DO THIS STAY WITH ME!" I yelled_

"_I'm going to call the police" Jake said_

"_No you can't then it will be all up in the news not like us running away is already in the news" Kayla said_

"_Yeah that's true" Jake said_

"_So what do we do?" I asked_

"_We wrap her up and see what happens" Kayla said_

"_Fine" _

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I was dead I really think I am but the sound of crying woke me up. It was Kyler, Jake and Miley_

_"Guys?" I said_

_"Kairi's alive!" Yelled Kayla_

"_Oh my god Kairi you had us all scared" Miley said_

_"How long was I sleep?" I asked_

_"10 days" Kayla said_

_"NO WAY" I said_

_"No just for about 2 hours" Kyler joked_

_"So what happened to Riku, Sora and the other boy?" I asked_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_I wanted to tell her I couldn't Jake stared at me and wondered if I would tell._

_"We saved you" Jake said_

_"Kairi Riku will leave you alone forever" Miley said smiling_

_"How?" She asked "He won't stop Kyler"_

_"Well I think he is dead" Jake said_

_"What about Oliver?" Miley said_

_"He is dead also" Jake said_

_"Well should we head back?" Kairi asked_

_"Maybe first lets go sign some autographs in Ohio" Jake said_

_"Yeah let's make people happy" Miley said_

_"Or should I say Hanna Montana" Kairi and I said_

_"HEY" Miley said_

_"Saw the wing" Kayla said_

_"Dang it!" Miley said_

_"So how long have you known?" Jake asked_

_"Since the paper came out" Kayla and I said smiling_

_"Well Hanna we have new members" Jake said_

_"Yeah I guess so wait if Oliver knows about it do you think he will tell it?" Miley said_

_"I forgot all about that me might" Jake said_

_"Then what" Kairi spoke_

_"CAN WE LEAVE NOW!" Yelled Kayla _

_"Yeah I'll explain the rest in the car" Miley said_

_So we walked out to the car and we saw Sora waiting at the car. "We have to talk" Sora said_

_"Get in" Jake said_

_Then we drove off_

_"What are you here for?" Asked Miley_

_"Riku's not dead and Oliver's not dead" Sora spoke  
_

_"They are heading this way" Sora said_

_"How do you know?" Kairi said_

_"Because I was with them" Sora said_

_Kairi slapped him down, "HOW COULD YOU!"_

_"I'm sorry" Sora said_

_Then are car was bumped_


	5. Tears of joy

_**Chapter 5 Tears of joy**_

_Kairi P.O.V._

_I bumped my head on the seat and then I looked back it was Riku and Oliver._

"_Jake Kyler its them" Miley and I said_

"_No it can't be" Sora said_

"_You lead them here didn't you!" Jake yelled_

"_No I promise!" Yelled Sora_

"_Oh SORA COME OUT AND PLAY!" Riku yelled_

_Chills came up my spine I nearly flinched when I heard him say that, he kept bumping the car, we finally stopped_

"_Sora will you help?" Kyler asked_

"_Yeah I will" Sora said_

_Kyler P.O.V._

_We got out of the car and Riku and Oliver got out of theirs,_

"_We don't want you guys anymore we want Sora" Riku said_

"_What do you need him for?" Jake asked_

"_Because we just need him or you die" Oliver said pulling out a gun_

_Jake and I put up our hands up and Sora jumped out "Don't hurt them because of me"_

"_Sora" I said_

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_Kairi I'm scared" Kayla said_

"_Don't be" Miley said_

"_Yeah Kyler and Jake has a few tricks up their in that head" I said smiling_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_What do you want Sora for?" I asked_

"_Don't worry about it Kyler" Riku said_

"_Can we just kill them now and get it over with" Oliver said_

"_No not just yet" Riku said "We have to get those sluts and Kayla out of the car"_

"_THAT'S IT!" Jake and I yelled pulling out a gun also_

"_Stand off don't you think?" I smiled_

"_Kyler put it down now"_

"_NO!"_

"_NOW!"_

"_Make ME RIKU!"_

"_KYLER STOP!"_

"_JAKE BE QUIET!"_

"_DROP IT!" _

"_NO!"_

"_STOP!" Kairi cried_

"_Kairi" Kyler and Jake said_

"_Please Oliver" Miley said_

"_Miley" Jake said_

"_I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Yelled Riku and Oliver_

"_Fine then kill me now" Miley said_

"_Me too" Miley said_

"_WHAT" I yelled_

"_No get back" Jake said_

"_I knew I should have killed you earlier when you first pulled out that gun" Riku said_

"_Could have would have should have" I said_

"_Well fine then we will leave you guys alone" Oliver said_

"_Yeah you need to" Jake and I said, so we walked back towards the car and I got shot in the back I fell right to the floor and blacked out._

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_KYLER!" I yelled_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayla yelled_

"_WHY RIKU!" I yelled at him_

"_He deserved it and I have leave I'll be back for you" Riku said as they got in the car and drove off_

_We drove him to the hospital and they did surgery on him the doctor came out._

"_We have news about Kyler he is okay but we will keep him here for 1 day and he should walk again." The nurse said_

"_Thank you miss" Kayla said_

"_Call me Capri" She said_

"_Okay Capri" I said_

_We walked in and saw that it was people in the window might have been the fan club they always found Kyler wherever he was so we sat there he awoke_

"_Kyler" I said_

"_Hey Kairi what happened?" I asked_

"_You got shot by Riku" Sora said_

"_Oh really?" Kyler spoke, he tried to get up but he laid back down "I feel so weak"_

"_Yeah I guess that is how you feel when you get shot" I said crying and smiling_

"_Why are you crying Kairi?" Kyler asked_

"_Its tears of joy" I said_


End file.
